


Come In, Come Out

by coolca4t8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay, Other, Scissoring, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolca4t8/pseuds/coolca4t8
Summary: Neither Brigitte nor Lena cared as they made out in the planning room of Overwatch Headquarters. Though once Hana entered the room, much to Lena's surprise, it only got better from there.





	Come In, Come Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/170517726896/imagine-that-a-and-b-are-making-out-in-as-office .

Lena took a sharp breath, before diving her tongue back against Brigitte’s, lightly fighting against her to get the most out of it she could, yet still giving plenty of space for that dominance from her girlfriend that she loved.

Neither of them cared where they were – making out together in the planning room of the Overwatch Headquarters. Neither of them cared of anything when they were together; and so, Tracer did not object of Brigitte’s hand trailing down her chest to her waist as much as she did not object to Lena’s lips moving from her cheek to her neck.

That was, until there was a knock on the door. Lena froze suddenly. Brigitte seemed disappointed but turned her head. It wasn’t as though either of them were surprised, really.

Having nowhere to go – and thinking quickly – Brigitte slipped off Lena’s lap and hid underneath the desk, and only seconds before the door opened, too. Thankfully, they’d knocked at all. It wasn’t as though this room belonged to anyone. Then again, whoever it was probably thought it was best not to barge in incase someone was busy.

“Oh, Hana! Are you—” Lena gulped, and then licked her lips a little. They were already beginning to dry, “—looking for something?”

Hana shook her head, shutting the door behind her. “No, just wanted to see how you were going. I saw you go in here a little bit ago,” she replied, before looking around. “Hey, where’d Brigitte go? Didn’t she come in here with you?”

“Uh, bathroom,” Lena said hurriedly – a quick lie. Her voice was rushed however, and for good reason, as she felt a hand crawl up her leg. It sent a shiver through her spine, and even more so as the finger dipped into her waist band, slowly dragging her pants down. _Oh god, Brigitte…_

Lena was as afraid as she was aroused. She tried her best not to squirm, even as her face heated up slightly. This was happening, and there wasn’t anything she could do to stop it.

“Oh, okay!” Hana responded, and plonked herself down onto one of the desks (much to Lena’s frustration). She swung her legs back and forth and hummed slightly. “Mind if I wait here?”

“U-Uh, I—” Lena bit her lip to quieten the hiss as Brigitte’s finger pressed up against her clit, although her eyes widened quickly, and her shoulders tensed. “It’s—f-fine...” _No it’s not, no it’s not!_

“Thanks,” Hana said, and for a moment, she turned away – though this only egged Brigitte on even more. A few circles, and Lena was squirming, her shoulders shaking slightly as she tried, _tried_ to keep her moans breathless and as quiet as she could.

“Uh, Lena? What’s going on?” Hana asked, and Lena tensed again. She went to respond – “Nothing!” – but as it turned on, Hana was in _no_ way an idiot. She blinked, lowering her eyes into a thoughtful frown.

“…Wait a second,” she said, and in a few quick steps, hopped her way over to the desk and ducked herself underneath.

Brigitte slowed her movements over Lena’s clit, turning her head. There was no embarrassment in her – only a small smirk that crawled to her face. “Hello, Hana. Come to join us?”

_Oh god, oh god, oh god_ , Lena thought, startled from the quick movements and even more so from the conversation. “Hana, you—” she began, a moan becoming her as she felt the finger rubbing her clit. For now, she could tell it was Brigitte’s. “Really?”

“Maybe,” Hana mumbled. A small blush covered her face, before she smiled and rose back out. This time, however – and not caring about the future mess – she strolled over to the door and flicked the lock. “I mean, why not?”

Did Lena have any objections? No. Since Brigitte didn’t, why would she? Still, she felt like she was _missing_ something here. Even then, there was no way she could deny that she didn’t despise the thought of it. If anything, her body wanted more. She wanted all of it.

“W-Well—” Lena said, following Hana’s eyes as she trailed towards her. It was hard to keep entire focus on her as Brigitte resumed her actions, her tongue again colliding with her button and forcing out the breathy moan. “If you—want…”

Hana said no more; she hoisted herself up onto the desk and gently took hold of Lena’s chin, pressing their lips together. For a split second, Lena worried Brigitte might be jealous, but for now, she couldn’t stop herself from enjoying it. She made a mental note to talk about this later, but with all that was going on, she could hardly bring herself to think.

Moans fell out between breaths, but quickly, Hana moved on. “Brigitte wasn’t kidding when she said your moans were amazing,” she breathed out, moving to focus on her neck. The words startled Lena, and she tried to question it, but was stopped with the hands that ducked under her shirt and grasped at her breasts, thumbs working on her nipples. No bra, as Lena’s breasts weren’t the biggest, and she didn’t see the point in wearing one if they were just going to be inside all day.

Brigitte leaned back from her clit, and instead, moved her fingers to poke around Lena’s entrance, causing her to cry out. “They really _are_ amazing,” she said, and dug them inside – slowly at first, but quickly began to pound them in as Lena’s hips bucked forward. Leaning down again, she continued to flick her tongue at her clit.

Her pleasure was torn in many places, and she couldn’t stop the moans and cries as she longed for the feeling to build up. She had to be close, she had to be. She could feel it. She begged, however, for it to last longer – in moans and words. “Please, please—don’t stop… it’s so much, so good…”

She sounded like a slut, but Lena didn’t care. She longed for the pleasure and the feeling, and now, caught up with both Brigitte and Hana, it was twice as much, twice as fast. Her clit pulsed, and her legs trembled, and she could feel herself reaching the edge with every stroke to her g-spot, every lick and every shiver from the way Hana’s lips now sucked on her nipple. Even her thumb that dragged across the other was giving off bursts of pleasure, all adding up to her coming climax.

Lena tried to scream it out, but it would’ve been obvious anyways. Her mouth hung open with shaky moans, and she felt the juices build up to the edge from every touch on her body. It shivered through her, and then burst out, spilling out and down, covering the chair and floor. It dripped down Brigitte’s hand and some splat on her chin – all of which she happily licked up as though it were honey.

Lena slid back against the chair, and Hana’s licks and touches on her stopped. She pressed a few more kisses to her neck, but then moved away, sliding herself to the position under the desk.

“Let me try?” Hana asked, looking towards Brigitte, who was focusing on getting the juice off her fingers. Once she spoke however, Brigitte stopped, and lifted her own fingers towards the younger girl.

Not wasting a second, Hana licked up the side, before taking it all in her mouth to suck up every bit she could. No pleasure, but Brigitte couldn’t help but stare, feeling her own clit throb from just how Hana coated her finger in saliva with every lick. Damn, did this girl have it. If Brigitte didn’t know better, she’d say she starred in porn.

_She really should, though,_ she thought, and a smirk formed on her face just before Hana was finished. Wiping her chin, she leaned back with a relieved breath. “Wow, that was _so_ good,” she complimented, and by then, Lena was energized enough to blush in response. Inching the chair back, she slid underneath the desk, and looked between the two.

“You two, though… I can’t just be the only one to cum,” Lena said, and the both looked eager, looking between each other.

It was Brigitte that got the idea first. “Alright, how about this— Lena, I could sit on your face, and Hana, you and Lena can scissor. Yeah? Well, as long as you don’t mind being so close to this,” Brigitte said boldly, turning her clothed butt towards Hana.

Shaking her head, Hana licked her lips. “As if I could ever mind that,” she said, her juices dripping from excitement. Lena seemed to agree as well – especially considering the position she was going to be in.

Hurriedly, the three girls stripped off the rest of their clothes – Lena was the first, sliding off her shirt and dumping it next to her skirt and underwear. Brigitte and Hana followed soon after, whilst she was already finding an open space to lay down on. Bed or not, Lena could live with this. This was already heaven.

It was even more exciting as Brigitte and Hana made their way over – the former getting on her knees and hovering over Lena’s mouth and the latter pressing herself close to her own body. The touch and the smell were almost proving to be too much already.

And Lena got to work. She dived her tongue over Brigitte’s entrance, and her clit, focusing on every area she could to draw every moan out of her. It was only fair, and Lena liked as much to feel good as she liked to make others feel good. And to not only Brigitte this time, but Hana, too.

Hana, who hardly wasted a second after that in pressing herself closer. Their pussies mashed together – gently at first, but it already brought a moan out of Lena that vibrated over Brigitte’s clit. She kept up her movements, but it only became worse and better as Hana began to move, stroking their clits up and down together in slick movements.

The sounds drove Lena wild, and so did the pleasure. Every second passed in ecstasy, and she quickly longed for her second orgasm – and yet longed even more to bring Hana and Brigitte to their firsts. And she was going to do it. No matter whether Lena herself came or not. So, taken a bit more initiative, even with the pleasure that racked through her, she bucked her hips up to give a sharp, sudden pleasure to Hana. And for Brigitte, she brought up one hand, fiddling with her entrance for a moment before pushing in not one, but two fingers. She dug in slowly but got to pumping the second she reached her lover’s g-spot.

The sounds that Lena received were more than rewarding. Hana gasped, letting Lena’s name drift out with her moan. And Brigitte’s was even more so – she could just see her face in her mind right now as she let out moan after moan. Lena could’ve sworn she even heard someone whimper, though she couldn’t tell who at that point.

“L-Lena, wow… just—” Brigitte breathed out, but more pleasure halted her. And it only increased with every moan that Lena released, as it vibrated through her lips and stimulated her clit even more. Very rarely did Lena need to breathe, and she was glad about that. Every second she could focus more on Hana and Brigitte was precious to her.

Lena didn’t know how long had passed, but again, she didn’t want it to end. But she recognized ‘close’ when she heard it, and this was it. However, she didn’t slow down – if anything, she only got faster. She wanted to feel Hana’s juices spill inside and out of her and Brigitte’s to flood into her mouth. And even then, she wanted to reach her own yet again, but right now, she couldn’t be focused on that.

“Lena, just—a little more,” Brigitte cried out, mixing with Hana’s “Lena, so close!” in a nice and arousing jumble. _Yes, yes!_ she cheered, keeping up the movements as best as she could with her primary focus.

And then it occurred, and Lena had never felt so excited for anything in her life. Brigitte came first, and the sound that rang through her ears was just as rewarding as the juices that spilled out, filling her mouth and dripping down the side onto the floor. She brought herself to swallow as much as she could manage, but having brought herself back from Brigitte’s pussy, she couldn’t keep back her own moans from Hana’s movements that sent the pleasure through her body.

Even as Brigitte’s spilled over her cheek, she now focused on Hana, and it didn’t take much longer afterwards. Lena let out her own moan almost in time with the girl on top of her as she came, feeling the wonderful liquid spill into her entrance and drip down the side. She could feel some splat onto her chest, and it was all so _amazing_.

And then the feeling quickly ended, for Lena had only then noticed she’d been close – _so close_ – and she hadn’t finished. Not even as Hana fell onto the ground and Brigitte leaned against the nearby desk. She squirmed, bringing her hand down to her own clit in attempt to bring herself to her second orgasm.

It wasn’t enough. From too much pleasure to so little, it just wasn’t doing the job fast enough. Lena felt the frustration in the form of tears, but kept up the movement, knowing that if she stopped it would only feel worse. She had to be close, and she could do it… she- she-

Lena felt the gentle touch on her shoulders easily lift her up, and there was Brigitte – holding her against her chest softly. One hand ran through her hair, but Lena couldn’t be more interested in the hand that slid down her leg. “Hey, shh… I’ve got you, I promise,” Brigitte whispered, and with one motion, she brought her own hand to rub over her clit, the pleasure ten times more than her own hand.

 And then, Lena came. She came like she never had before – like she’d been waiting forever to do so, and it may as well have been that. She cried and moaned and arched her back as the fluids spilled from her, even going so far as to splat onto the floor a fair bit in front of her. And then, Lena collapsed, sinking her entire weight onto Brigitte with soft breaths.

Time passed in silence, and despite Lena’s usually recovery time, Hana was the first to crawl to her feet. She glanced around the room, and knew they had to get to cleaning this place up. She glanced towards Lena and Brigitte, but once she saw their state, decided to leave them alone.

Quietly passing the two sleeping figures, Hana cared little about most of her state. She grabbed her clothes, wiped of some of the juices, and then slipped them on. Quickly, she zipped out into the hall.

A minute later, she ducked back in – a blanket in her hand, and the mop and bucket waiting outside. Gently, she slid it over, and then smiled in happiness at the two of them together.

Looking towards the door, Hana flicked the lock again to give them some time and sat back against the wall with her phone. The mopping could wait a while.


End file.
